Harry Potter and His Warewolf Mate
by anne-rose-teen
Summary: Harry discovers that he is a mate to a warewolw and that wolf is Remus! If that is not bad or good enough, Sirius is already involved with Remus. Incase you did not notice, this is slash.
1. A mates Desperation

Chapter one

A mates Desperation

Remus sighed and looked over at the big black dog sitting on the rug in front of the blazing fire. Sirius Black had been rescued from the veil when ancient manuscripts had been found about the veil among the possessions of the Albus Dumbledore. Apparently the barmy old coot had decided to fix as many mistakes of his as he could before he was killed, at his will, by Professor Snape. This all came as a shock to the Ministry as they did not look through the old mans possessions until after the war against the insane man who called himself "Lord" was over. The Boy-Who-Lived became The Man-Who-Killed-The-Dark-Lord during the summer before his final year at Hogwarts and, as the saviors first order of business, he broke the bones of the person who came up with that idiotic name. It turned out to be Rita Skeeter.

Of course, you would think, that Remus would be happy now. He would be. If and only if, his mate wasn't stuck as a dog. Sirius had been spending less and less time in his human form until Harry left for school. Then Sirius stayed in his animaguse form and didn't come out. Remus was becoming rather anxious without his mate around. Things just get worse from there. Remus had met the werewolf that had turned him while Sirius was in Azkaban. They had become friends and all things were calm between them, if not a little uncomfortable. That is until the meeting the had a few weeks when Patrick (the werewolf) decided to clue Remus into a little fact.

_Flash back_

_"Hey Remus"_

_Remus sat down across from Patrick in a small restaurant in Italy. Remus smiled in greeting._

_"So, Patrick, What caused you to call this little meeting?"_

_"I have something to tell you about werewolves and mates"_

_Remus looked at Patrick in confusion._

_" Patrick, I already found my mate. You know that."_

_Patrick sighed._

_" It's something else. More powerful werewolves have been known to have more than one mate. Our line is one that always produces multiple mates."_

_Remus looked at his infector in shock._

_" But Patrick, Wouldn't I feel the pull of my mate?"_

_"Not until they come to age"_

_Remus's eyes widened in shock._

_"You have got to be fucking kidding me"_

_End Flash Back_

Remus pondered that conversation for days before deciding that it would not happen to him. Then Harry's 17th birthday arrived. That is when Sirius started loosing control of his animagouse powers and Remus could not walk into the same room as Harry without getting extremely uncomfortable in a way not appropriate when it comes to Harry. Sirius had not lost control of his animagouse powers like this sense he had turned 17 and before Moony and Padfoot decided that it would be wonderful to fuck under the full moon, fulfilling the mate bond between the two. That only proved to Remus that Harry was his and Sirius's mate. This also told Remus that he was going to hell, but only after James killed him for even thinking about Harry that way. There was yet another problem. Harry's magic will start to go hey-wire if he is not bonded to his mate. Remus didn't even know if Harry was gay! Remus desperately wanted to talk to Sirius about this but his mate was stuck as a flee ridden dog until he was with his mate! Remus had experienced several panic attacks since he discovered the little fact that Harry was his other mate. Remus was now studding ways to communicate with Sirius. He pointed his wand at Sirius and said the spell.

"**Sirius, can you try and talk to me?"**

'_Really Remus I think you have finally lost it.'_

"**Sirius. I can understand you."**

'_Well good! It is about fucking time. I am as horny as hell!'_

"**Not now Padfoot! We have bigger problems. I know why your powers are on the frits."**

Sirius tilted his head to the side.

'_Really? Why?'_

"**We have another mate."**

'_Oh. Well. I have always fantasized about a threesome.'_

"**Padfoot! Our mate is Harry!"**

'_We are going straight to hell with a detour to a murderous James and his murderous wife.' _

"**Don't I know it. What are we going to do?"**

'_Tell McGonagall so she can help us. We need to get Harry over here. I am getting desperate. I hate being stuck like this. I can not wait for the full moon so I can get some action. Even when Harry is here, I will not be in my human form unless we are in the same room and I can't do that unless were are mated. It would feel wrong. And Harry wouldn't agree to stay in the same room as his godfathers while they are fucking.'_

"**You never know. He might like it."**

'_Have you been thinking about this!'_

Remus looked guilty.

"**Maybe"**

'_That's my boy!'_

"**We need to get Harry back here and bonded to us before we die from sexual frustration."**


	2. Truths Revealed

'Mind speech"

"talk speech"

Chapter 2

Truths Revealed

Harry Potter was sitting in yet another potions class. The only thing different about this potions class was that Slytherin house was not in attendance. When multiple complaints were given to the headmaster about their potions being ruined by a member of another house, he decided that the classes should be separate. Snape hated this until he saw how Harry Potter's potion grades improved. Harry was actually rather good at potions and his O.W.L. grades showed it. Harry and Snape grew to have an understanding while in Occlumacy lessons during the war. They exchanged many memories and many of them where about the Durslies and Snape learned how much of an amazing person Harry was. This year the duo were to work on teaching Harry legamacy as long as Harry would study what they were doing. Everyone was more relaxed with the war over.

The class was brewing a mild truth serum that would be tested with the Slytherins. When asked by Harry why this was, he said "I like you. That does not mean I am a different person."

All in all, Harry was very content. When he finished his potion, Harry sat and pondered his new feelings for his Godfather and almost Godfather. He knew that these feelings were entirely inappropriate and had no chance of amounting to anything, but Harry could not deny what his dreams and teenage hormones were telling him.

It had started during the summer on his 17th birthday. He had already seen the attractiveness of his godfathers before this, but he never really thought about being with them until his birthday. That was when Harry noticed how incredibly hot Remus and Sirius look when they are kissing and that seeing them kissing while wearing leather pants was enough to cause the boner from hell. A boner that is very inappropriate for your near-parents to see.

Harry was brought out of his ponderings by Professor Snape calling the class to attention.

"Everyone will be trying there own potion." Snape sneered at Neville, "We wouldn't want anyone suffering from there partners stupidity."

Harry sighed.

'should have seen that coming'

"Your partner will ask you whatever they wish. A partner from Slytherin."

'Potter, Malfoy'

"Potter, Malfoy"

'Never fails'

The other house entered the room after the partners were announced. Harry was surprised when his platinum blond partner put up a silencing charm.

"O.K. Potter. Lets get this over with. You drink first."

Harry was not surprised so he drank without hesitation.

Malfoy pulled out a sheet of parchment to record the answers.

Q. What is your name?

A. Harry James Potter

Q. How old are you?

A. 17

Q. Who are your best friends?

A. Sirius and Remus

Even Harry was surprised by his answer. Draco continued, non-pulsed.

Q. How did you kill Voldemort?

A. Severus stabbed him in the back. I sliced his head off with a sward.

Q. Are you gay?

A. Yes

Q. Are you attracted to anyone?

A. Yes

Draco glanced at the clock. He had only a few seconds to ask his question until the potion wore off.

Q. Who are you attracted to?

A. Sirius and Remus

Harry was desperate to take it back but he couldn't. He was more than a little surprised by Draco's reaction.

"I don't blame you. They both look great."

Harry held off on questioning until Draco had drunk the potion.

Q. Are you attracted to older men?

A. Yes

Q. Which man?

A. Severus

Harry's jaw dropped and he started laughing. Draco scowled.

Q. Are you dating him?

A. N...Yes!

Q. For how long?

A. 4th year

Q. Is he a good shag?

A. Yes!

Harry laughed while giving Draco the antidote.

" I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. What do you say?"

Harry held out his hand and Draco took it reluctantly but with a huge grin on his face. Harry laughed again and took the papers up to Severus. He paused in front of the man.

" If you tell my godfathers what I said, I will tell anyone who will listen about what Draco told me."

Severus nodded his head and wondered what he was threatening to tell and why the Golden Boy would resort to black mail. It worried Severus more than he was willing to admit. He was surprised to see Draco and Harry talking happily. He was glad that he would not loose his friendship to Harry because of his lover/Godson.


	3. Sirius issues

Chapter3

Remus Lupin was sitting in the Headmistresses office in apprehension. He and Sirius were here to ask if Harry could come home for Christmas. They had decided not to tell Professor McGonagall about Harry being there mate. They had decided to wait. O.k. so they are cowards. McGonagall sat behind her desk looking down at them as if she knew what was really going on.

"Sirius, Remus, What can I help you with?"

Remus looked over at Sirius and then back at Professor McGonagall.

"We noticed that since Harry has been gone, Sirius has been stuck in his animaguse form."

The Professor continued to looked down at them.

" And we were wondering if Harry could stay with us form now until Christmas?" Remus asked hesitantly.

The stern professor gave them a smile.

"Of course , but you know it would be completely up to Harry."

Remus grinned and Sirius tried his best to do the same and gave it up in exchange for barking loudly. They left the Headmistresses office in much higher spirits than they had entered with. They were well on their way out of the school when they ran into Severus. The two canines were trying to get along better with the dark man for the sake of the order and had developed a sort of friendship. A tense one, but a friendship none the less.

Severus was scared out of his mind when he saw the two men. He had just finished reading Harry's and Draco's report so he was afraid of letting something loose to the last marauders.

"Severus, Why are you so apprehensive?"

Severus looked around the corridor and pulled Remus into his classroom. He ignored the dog growling at him in favor of handing Remus a piece of parchment. Remus's grin grew as he read the record of Harry's truth serum. Sirius cocked his head at Remus. Remus ignored his mate and raised an eyebrow at Severus.

"So, Sev, Why so apprehensive?"

Severus sneered at him and handed over Draco's sheet. Remus smiled then smirked.

"He threatened you!"

Severus continued to sneer. Padfoot started whining.

'_what is going on?'_

"**Harry admitted to being attracted to us."**

'_really?'_

"**Apparently. Come on, lets go have a chat with Harry. Oh, and Severus is shagging Malfoy Jr."**

'_This day is getting better and better!'_

Sirius ran out of the classroom and Remus fallowed with a wide grin on his face. Severus sneered at them and slammed the door shut. Sirius raced all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Remus fallowed at a slower pace than his overexcited companion. He found Sirius barking at the portrait and the Fat lady looked relieved to see Remus.

"Padfoot, Control yourself! Devil's Snare"

The Portrait swung open for them and Sirius leaped in with a bark. Girls squealed and ran to pet the huge dog. Remus walked over to Harry, who was sitting on the couch. Harry looked up from his homework and grinned at the werewolf.

"Hey Remus!"

He looked over at the dog being cooed at by almost ever girl in the common room.

"What are you and Padfoot doing here?"

Remus pulled Harry up from the couch and directed him out the portrait hole with Padfoot at his tail. Harry was concerned when Remus didn't say anything, but is apprehension eased when he saw how happy Sirius was. Remus pulled Harry into an empty classroom and warded the door before turning to Harry. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Harry ran at him for a hug. Harry grinned up at him.

"Is everything alright?"

Remus squeezed Harry tighter and smiled down at him.

"Yeah cub, Everything is fine. Well, Sirius is stuck as a dog, but other than that..."

Harry frowned and looked over at the dog lying on the floor. Harry sat on the floor in front of Sirius and scratched him behind the ears. He jumped back in shock when Sirius replaced the dog. Sirius was panting from the stress of the sudden change. Harry looked to Remus for an answer to what happened.

"He stays a person when your around."

Sirius ignored Remus and pulled Harry into his lap. Sirius growled.

"Your too light! You need to eat more!'

Harry groaned in exasperation.

"You sound like Hermione!"

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius over Harry's shoulder. Harry frowned. He turned around to look at Sirius.

"How long have you been stuck as a dog?"

"Since you left for school."

Harry looked at his godfather in shock.

"Why?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and Remus answered.

"We'll tell you after we get home. Professor McGonagall gave us permission to take you home early for Christmas vacation. But only if you want to."

Harry gave a wide grin and nodded his head enthusiastically. Remus grinned as well and pulled Harry out of Sirius's lap. Sirius made sure to grab Harry's hand, afraid that he would turn back into a dog. Remus shook his head and pointed them to the fire and handed them some flu powder. Sirius and Harry went through together fallowed by Remus.

Harry stumbled in to the small home and Sirius helped him up and out of the way just as Remus came through. The three of them sat on the couch and Harry looked at the two older men for an answer. Sirius tilted Harry's head towards him and leaned forward. Harry sat in complete shock as his incredibly hot godfather kissed him. The kiss was short and when Sirius pulled away, Remus kissed Harry as well.

After Remus pulled away, it took a while for Harry to speak.

"What the hell was that!"

Sirius tilted Harry's head toward him again.

"You, my dear Harry, are our mate."

Sirius gave him a quick kiss and pulled away with a grin. Harry slowly grinned and pounced at Sirius. He placed his hands on the sides of Sirius's head and pulled him in for another kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson and moved his lips against those of his younger mate.

Remus wrapped his own arms around Harry's waist and pulled him away from Sirius. Harry turned around to kiss Remus while Sirius hugged him from behind. Remus ran his tong along Harry's bottom lip and, receiving a groan, slipped his tong into Harry's sweet mouth. Sirius groaned in response to Harry's groan and was prepared to attack Harry's neck when his conscious decided to remind him of how wrong this situation was. Sirius gave another groan for a completely different reason and pulled back from his two mates.

Harry pulled away when Sirius did and looked over his shoulder to see Sirius run out of the room. Harry frowned and looked up at Remus when he sighed. Remus pulled Harry into his lap with Harry's back to his chest, resting his Harry's head under his chin.

"Sirius must have been thinking about your parents"

Harry's eyes widened has he thought about how his parents would react, but it was hard because he didn't really know them.

"How would they have reacted to this?"

Remus sighed again at the question he had been asking himself since Harry's birthday.

"Your mother would be happy if you were happy. Your father would be angry at first, but he would adjusted to the situation the same way he did for Sirius and I"

Harry looked up at his mate with a look of suspicion when a sudden thought hit him.

"How did you know that I wouldn't freak out when you kissed me?"

Remus grinned at his young mate.

"Severus"

Harry glared at nothing, but on the inside he was thanking his potions professor for risking Harry's wrath to tell Remus and Sirius how he felt about the two men. Harry frowned as his thoughts returned to Sirius. Harry climbed out of Remus's lap to go search for his other mate.

Remus fallowed Harry out of the library and into the room that the two canines shared. Sirius was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Harry climbed on to the bed and crawled to his godfather. Harry hugged him from behind and, with Remus's arms wrapped around him, pondered how much his live had changed in a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry slowly awoke with the sun shining on the snow outside. There were two bodies lying next to Harry. One of the bodies stirred, tightening his arms around Harry. Harry smiled look and looked up at Remus. Harry reached up a hand to stroke Remus's cheek, receiving a soft smile in return. Harry turned his head to look at the other man lying next to him.

Harry reached out a hand to shake Sirius's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius stirred and look behind him at Harry. Harry's smile widened when Sirius smiled in return.

"Over your issues are you?"

Sirius glared at Remus at Harry laughed. Sirius turned his glare on Harry and pinned him to the bed. Harry laughed harder.

"You think that's funny ?" ground out Sirius in fake anger.

Sirius tickled Harry and he laughed even harder in response. Sirius slowly leaned down as Harry stopped laughing. Sirius kissed Harry once, then again, and again before moving his lips slowly across Harry's. Remus stroked Sirius's back, just in case he decided to run again. He didn't.

Sirius pulled away from the kiss and Harry groaned, trying to pull Sirius back down. Sirius just smiled.

" I think it is time to eat. How do waffles sound?"

Harry groaned again and slumped back on to the mattress. He rubbed his face and pressed on his eyes until he saw spots.

"Sound great."

Sirius grinned.

"Good. I'll go make them!"

Sirius placed a light kiss on Harry's lips and climbed off the bed. Harry and Remus watched him run out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Remus laughed at Harry and looked down at his young mate. Harry looked in Remus's dark chocolate eyes. Remus looked in Harry's eyes in return and Harry looked away first. It was overwhelming to see the love in Remus's eyes. Harry was not used to seeing that kind of undying love directed at him and definitely not coming from Remus. It sort of felt like he was betraying Sirius to have Remus looking at him with that love.

Remus could almost see the thoughts running through Harry's mind. Remus placed his thumb under Harry's chin and tilted up Harry's head to look at him. He leaned down to kiss Harry softly on the lips before looking back into Harry's eyes. He spoke in soft, quiet tones.

"Harry, I love you so much and so does Sirius. We want you to be happy with us, but that will only work if your honest with us." Remus stared into Harry's eyes with earnest.

Harry was surprised by how desperate Remus was to make his point.

" Remus, I love you and Sirius. This is just so odd." Harry gave a half smile. "I mean, you and Sirius have been together for a long time." He looked away from Remus, "I feel like I'm intruding or something."

Remus opened his mouth to say something, probably about how insane that is, when Sirius shouted up the stairs at them.

"Hey you two! Waffles are done!"

Remus sighed and gave Harry a reassuring kiss before getting off the bed. He held out a hand to Harry and pulled him down the stairs. They entered the kitchen and were overwhelmed by the smell of melted chocolate. Sirius smiled at them and then glared when Harry started laughing. Sirius put his hands on his hips making Harry laugh even harder.

" What, might I ask, is so hilarious?" asked Sirius, glaring at Harry. Harry tried to stop laughing long enough to respond.

"It's just Gasp you in that apron giggle is so funny!" Harry collapse in his chare and Remus hid his grin behind the mug of tea in his hands. Sirius was wearing a blue apron with a lace edging. All he needed was pearls and a dress and he would look like a regular house wife. Sirius waved the spatula in his hands as a threat. Harry laughed so he choked on his tea. Remus dashed out of his seat to rub Harry's back in a soothing manor. When Harry was done coughing, Sirius placed a plate full of Chocolate chip waffles in front of him.

"Maybe that will teach you not to laugh at me." Sirius sniffed and pretended to be upset. Harry gave him an apologetic look and dug into his waffles. Remus got up from his place on the floor and stretched, walking over to Sirius. Walking behind his mate, he yanked off the apron.

"I think I agree with Harry. This apron has to go." Remus waved his wand at the apron and it burst into flames. Harry clapped enthusiastically while Sirius dropped to his knees and pretended to cry. Remus just shook his head and ask why his mates had to be so immature. Sirius got up off the floor.

"Well, it could be worse."

Harry snorted. "Yea, your mate could be Snape."

Harry and Sirius entered a discussion about what Draco was thinking getting into a relation ship with Snape.

" I mean, He really could do better. He has **straight** guys asking to go out with him!"

Remus just shook his head and did the dishes. Harry suddenly got up from his seat. Sirius looked up at him in concern.

" What's wrong Harry?"

Harry just gave him a sexy smile and stalked over to Sirius. Remus looked on from his place by the sink as Harry climbed into Sirius's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. He hopped up out of the animagouse's lap just as quickly as he got in it and ran outside leaving Sirius with his jaw dropped.

The rest of the day was spent playing in the glittering snow with the occasional kiss and a lot of time spent tackling each other to the ground. The trio were laughing as they came in from the cold. Remus shooed them into the living room while he left to make some hot chocolate.

Harry and Sirius both pulled off there wet clothes and Sirius nearly groaned out loud when Harry pulled off his shirt revealing a well toned chest. The boy-who-lived was quickly pushed to the ground. The older man captured his lips in a kiss and was urged on my the purring noises that Harry was making. He pulled his mouth away to kiss his way down the young man's neck, chest, and latched onto a nipple. Harry withered under the effects of that warm, wet, mouth. Sirius continued down Harry's body and stopped at the waistband of his pants before undoing the buttons, unzipping the zipper, and pulling down the jeans and boxers underneath.

Sirius kissed the tip of the hard prick before licking it from base to tip. Harry gave a sharp gasp of surprise before sighing in ecstasy as Sirius deep-throat the young man.

Remus nearly dropped that tray he was carrying when he walk in on this before setting the tray on a end table and lay down next to Harry. He kissed Harry and prompted him to open his mouth. He started sucking Harry's tong and the young man shuddered as he came in Sirius's mouth.

Sirius picked up his young mate and carried the now sleeping man upstairs. Sirius and Remus lay down on either side of Harry and kissed before settling down and going to sleep.


End file.
